Hades Lord of the UnderWorld
Hades the Lord of The Underworld and King of the Dead alongside his queen, Persephone. Hades the Eldest son of Kronos and Rhea, and his brothers included Zeus and Poseidon and younger half brother Chiron. His servants included Charon, the boatman, and the hellhound, Kerberos, was his treasured pet with 3 heads. Even though he is a Elder Olympian, he chose not to have a throne on Mount Olympus, instead residing in the Underworld. He ruled and possessed the Earth's riches and wealth. He controlled the demons and spirits in the underworld. His Underworld portion he renamed Hades after he took over. Birth Hades was one of the children of the Titan King and Queen, Kronos and Rhea. He was the oldest son, but the second oldest out of Kronos' and Rhea's six children after Hestia. Like his siblings, he was swallowed whole by Kronos, who was afraid that his children would one day surpass him. He and the others were eventually freed by Zeus. Due to his time inside his fathers dimensional void he absorbed the most of the strength of heaven then any other of his siblings after Hestia which original made him the strongest. Titanomachy During The Great War, Hades fought alongside the Olympians and helped a great deal with it. With the help of Hades, Poseidon, Hestia, Demeter ,and Hera; Zeus was able to defeat Kronos and the Titans, thus ending the Great War. When the war ended, Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus divided the world among themselves using lots, Poseidon getting to rule the sea, Zeus,the heavens, while Hades got the Underworld and the Earth belonged to all three. It is said that Hades was always the unlucky one, and it is no wonder he got stuck with the Underworld. Wife Hades wife, Persephone, was the goddess of crops and spring, daughter of Demeter. Demeter and Persephone were picking crops, when Persephone was caught by the sight of a flower, the narcissus. Unnoticed by the maidens with her, Persephone went to pick up the flower. Out of no where, the ground split, and Hades himself rode out inason of Winter, in which Demeter was sad. Going to Zeus, she found that Hades himself had taken Persephone. So Hermes was sent, and asked Hades for Persephone back. In the Underworld, Hades was showering Persephone with gold and riches, but she would have none of it. Hearing the news, she gladly was allowed to go back. But Hades persuaded Persephone to eat a pomegranate seed. She went back to Demeter, happy again. And everything on Earth grew. But when Persephone told Demeter of the pomegranate seed, Demeter was struck with sadness. Anything eaten in the Underworld, would bind the digested to hell for their life. So Zeus had declared Persephone would spend four months in Underworld, and the rest of the year coming back and living with Demeter. This is the reason that Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter was formed. Asclepius Another myth tells of Hades' involvement with Asclepius, a mortal son of Apollo who was a gifted healer and the world's first doctor. Asclepius was so gifted he was able to give mortals longer lives by curing plagues and showing them how to take care of themselves. Asclepius brought people back from the brink of death many times. Eventually though Asclepius started to bring people back from the dead for hefty sums of money. It was with this feat that Hades lost his temper and stormed up to Mount Olympus demanding that Asclepius pay the price for openly mocking death. Zeus appeased Hades by personally striking down Asclepius with a thunderbolt. Apollo, enraged at the death of his son, killed the younger generations of Cycloposes that forged the bolt. Enraged at Apollo's defiance Zeus forced him to serve a mortal king for a year as punishment. Asclepius was later deified as the god of healing. Sisyphus One of the few other myths Hades played a major antagonistic part in was the myth of Sisyphus. Sisyphus was a clever and charismatic king who feared death and made up his mind to find a way to evade Hades. Sisyphus trapped Hades when he came to reap his soul and though Hades escaped and would drag Sisyphus to the Underworld anyway Sisyphus had told his wife not to bury him with fare and so his ghost was sent back to ask for his last rites but Sisyphus instead remained in the world of the living as an undead, content to live forever in undeath rather then go to the Underworld. Hades did not wish to be trapped and tricked again so he told Sisyphus that for would die. For a long time Sisyphus escaped death by offering one of his people in return and being a beloved king his people were willing to offer themselves to Hades on his behalf. But tired of Sisyphus scheming one day Hades called for the soul of Sisyphus's wife as offering. Sisyphus was terrified of living without her and so he finally conceded. His wife gave him his last rites at last and Sisyphus went to the Underworld. Hades was so angry at Sisyphus for holding the natural order hostage that he arranged a special punishment for him. Hades put Sisyphus on the edge the pits of Tartarus but told Sisyphus that his schemes would be overlooked and he had a chance to go to the paradise of Elysium if and only if he could roll a large boulder up a hill; Sisyphus quickly agreed fearing the punishments of Tartarus and tried to push the boulder up the hill but it fell, frantically he tried again and it fell. Sisyphus would keep trying to push the boulder up the hill so he would never be brought to be punished in the fiery pits and one day he could get out and go to Elysium, but Hades never told him the boulder, like all parts of the Underworld, obeyed his wishes and would always roll down and that that was his punishment. So Sisyphus continues to try to escape Tartarus forever punished by his own ambitions. Symbols * The Screech Owl is the sacred bird of Hades * Cypress trees are the trees sacred to Hades. Powers and Abilities As the god of the underworld, and precious metals, Hades has absolute power and authority over riches and death. Also being a son of the King Titan, Kronos, Hades is an incredibly powerful god and is only rivaled by his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. Strength Level: Hades possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) 90 tons. Among the Olympian gods, his level of strength is matched only by those of Poseidon and ,of Zeus. Known Superhuman Powers: Hades possesses the conventional physical attributes of an Olympian god. Like all Olympians, he is immortal; he has not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. He is immune to all Earthly diseases and is resistant to conventional injury. If wounded, his godly life force would enable him to recover with superhuman speed; it would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of his bodily molecules to cause him physical death. Even then, it may be possible for Zeus or a god of equal power to revive him. Hades possesses superhuman strength and his Olympian metabolism gives him far greater than human endurance at all physical activities. (Olympian flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Olympians' superhuman strength and weight.) Hades also has extraordinary energy-wielding abilities equaled among the Olympians only by those of Poseidon, and Zeus. Only a few of Hades’many energy-wielding powers have as yet been depicted. Hades can fire powerful force belts from his hands, erect powerful, nearly impenetrable force fields, and nearly impenetrable force fields, and create interdimensional apertures to enable him to transport himself from one dimension to another. He can weaken an opponent's strength with his touch. Hades can create mystical flame and sheathe himself with such flame while himself remaining unharmed. Hades can create weapons of mystical flame, such as a spear or sword of fire, which can paralyze an opponent. Hades also has extraordinary senses for paranormal and supernatural energies. Sensitive to psychic activity, he can see ghosts and perceive information from earthbound entities even without their permission. Hades is less powerful on Earth, or in other dimensions, such as Olympus ,Asgard or Valhalla, than he is in his own realm. As the ruler of the Underworld and everything that resides within it, Hades is both the oldest of his siblings and the third most powerful God in history alongside his brothers Poseidon and Zeus who are both equal (if not stronger) in terms of overal power. His will alone is the absolute authority in both the gloomy realm itself as well as all other areas that are under his control; Nothing happens in the realm without his knowledge of it. Being the third most powerful of the Gods, Hades is naturally a force to be reckoned with by any being who is foolish enough to anger him. * Superhuman Agility: Despite his appearance, Hades is quite agile * Immortality: Like all Gods, Hades was immortal, and could not be slain by mortal means. * Invulnerability: Hades was invincible to certain forms of attacks, and able to take significant amounts of force, * Shapeshifting: '''Hades could also shapeshift, as he increased his size throughout the battle, eventually growing to the size of a giant. * '''Superhuman Strength: As a God, Hades has super strength, his strength is incredible, able to match Titans with ease, Hades' stomps were enough to create shockwaves. * Superhuman Stamina : 'Hades showed no sign of fatigue * '''Superhuman Durability: ''Hades should have a similar level of durability that Zeus possesses, he also recovers from one of Atlas's Earthquake attacks with no injuries. * Necromancy: '''as the ruler of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over the souls of the dead and his world, to the degree where he was able to gift them to worthy mortals, Hades can also instantly steal souls from mortals or magical beings from far. Hades gifted him with the souls of the Underworld to aid him in his journey. These souls are much stronger if they are summoned from the deepest depths of Tartarus. These souls can viciously maul enemies to death, or weaken them enough for him to finish them off. * '''Power Granting: '''Followers of Hades are granted a fraction of Lord Hades's powers and become Warriors that literally fight with Spirit.They are capable of using their abilities to steal life force from others and emit dangerous elemental attacks that target the Soul of another enemy. Followers of Hades can also use teleportation to surprising his enemies and can also use stealth to become invisible or become spirits to protect themselves temporarily. They are capable of summoning a few hands of Hades to aid them in battle. Due to Hades granting these powers he should be able to replicate them (some of which he did) on a much greater scale. * '''Pyrokinesis: In the comics he was also capable of launching massive fireballs, indicating his ability of Pyrokinesis. Likewise when really hurt by Kratos during their battle, his realm would ignite with a burning inferno. * Umbrakinesis: Hades was also able to manipulate and control shadow and darkness as he demonstrated in his fight with Kratos. Hades could also breath dark energy from his mouth. * Regeneration: Hades possessed great regenerative powers, such as when Kratos ripped a piece of his flesh out, he could heal himself simply by place the flesh back, he is also capable of regenerating by stealing the life force of others. * Telekinesis: Hades possessed great telekinesis, he was able to make the flesh Kratos tore out of him move back to him. * Teleportation: Hades can teleport from to Olympus, the Underworld to mortal world. * Death-Force Manipulation: Hades can kill or manipulate death forces to his will and since he is the God of the Underworld (place of the dead), he has secondary authority and representation of death; the primary authority and representation of death was Thanatos, God of Death, who was killed by Kratos for killing the Spartan's brother Deimos. It is unknown whether Kratos now represented death, but all death forces the Spartan had were reclaimed by Hades, The Underworld God. Weapons/Paraphernalia: Hades has The Claws of Hades made for him by the Elder Cyclopes, one-eyed ancient giant Storm Gods who were imprisoned in Tartarus along with their bretheren the Hetkheries by Ouranous then later Cronus. Using it, Hades can make himself magically invisible even to other Olympians and Ancient One, the Claws of Hades, duel hook-ended chain-blades with the power of tearing the souls from any living being, even a Titan. They are depicted as being a set of spiked chains with two hooks glowing purple at the end of each. Hades is "draped" in them, and they are embodied with his magic powers. Using the magic stored within the chains, Hades can pull out the soul of his enemies. By absorbing souls, they allow Hades to become stronger, These chains are extremely lethal weapons as they allow Hades to attack at short and long distances. Hades when he slams his claws on the ground he can spread the chains everywhere to instantly kill his enemies. They glow with a dark purplish aura indicating the number of souls that it has absorbed. By absorbing countless souls, the chains' attack power increases as well as the speed . Hades has the ability to summon legions of the undead as well as a wide array of undead beasts using the Claws' power. The chains were a very powerful part of Hades' arsenal, and with them he defeated many Titans in the War. Free from certain limitations the claws being so powerful even managing to rip the ground from his helmet. Hades Battleaxe created by Hephesthus is a large battleaxe through which he can project and focus his force bolts (although he is fully capable of projecting the bolts without it). The battleaxe is made of enchanted adamantine, an ore native to Olympus, and is virtually indestructible. All of which were constructed for Hades by his nephew Hep Abilities: Hades is educated in supernatural and occult knowledge as well as mystical occult rituals predating the Sumerian Empire. In his mortal identity as Hayden Reason, he is the foremost expert in parapsychology and demonology. Base of Operations: Hades rules over Hades, the Olympian underworld, or realm of the dead. Where the spirits of the Olympian gods and those of their worshippers went to dwell after death. actually a pocket dimension accessible from both Earth and Olympus. The Great Acheron River flowed into the underworld where it linked with his sister the Styx. There were several locations on Earth that lead into Hades including Taenarum, the Alcyonian Lake at Lerna near Argos and Lake Avernus near Naples, Italy, the underwater locations containing portals to the underworld. Hades’ realm was actually located on earth in the vicinity of the northern boundary of the Black Sea, but it may have been mystically relocated to its current location. On Earth, there were a series of islands near the mouth of the Danube called the Isles of the Blessed. One of these islands, called White Island, serves as the home for the spirits of Achilles, Patroclus, and the two Ajaxes of the Trojan War along with several other ghosts from the Trojan War. General Leonymus of Crotona had been sent here by the Delphic oracle to be cured of a wound. Spirits or “shades” that arrived in Hades usually appeared as decomposing and deteriorating immaterial corpses in a state resembling that in which they died. A person who died of natural causes would typically appear normal while a decapitation or hanging victim would appear headless. On earth, these ghosts take on a less coherent and misty form linked to ectoplasm, the psychic ethereal energy given off by all living things. Spirits usually arrived in Hades on the border of the river Styx, which has as its tributaries the rivers Acheron, Cocytus, Aornis, the flaming river Phlegethon and Lethe, whose waters when drunk induce forgetfulness. Spirits were required to drink from the Lethe to forget their former lives on earth. The arriving spirits are then conveyed across the Styx by the ferryman Charon. They then pass the guardian Cerberus who takes the form of a savage three-headed dog. The arriving spirits pass through the dismal Asphodel Fields to a section called Erebus, where the palace of Hades and Persephone stands. Near the palace, newly arrived spirits are judged by the shades of the mortals Minos, Aeacus and Rhadamanthys before being sent along one of three paths. Those who were neither truly good nor truly evil are sent back to the road through the Asphodel Fields. Those who were evil are condemned to the lowest part Tartarus, the deepest place of terrible punishments, Tartarus is distinguish from the rest of the underworld, as earth is to Hades where the shades of Gods Monsters and Titan warriors are kept reforming. The virtuous travel the path to Elysium, a beautiful and peaceful realm of paradise where they dwell in eternal bliss. Elysium, also called the Elysian Fields, As one of the Big Three, Hades has the ultimate powers a god can possess. They are rivaled only by those of his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. Hades is so powerful, that most gods begins to feel very submissive, and has to fight the urge to follow Hades' every order, as well as a strong desire to curl up and sleep at Hades' feet. Hades plays a key role in overwhelming Kronos' huge army. * Geokinesis: As the god of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over all the earth and stones, as well as the walls of the Underworld, Erebos. He has the same geokinetic abilities as Demeter ** Hades is shown to be skilled in navigating under the earth, even before he became the Lord of the Underworld. Hence, Hades was able to lead his siblings in and out of Tartarus itself. * Ferrokinesis: As the god of wealth, he can sense and summon any quantity of precious metals and jewels from under the ground, as well as manipulate them. As a result, Hades is the richest Olympian of all. * Necromancy: As the god of the dead and the Lord of the Underworld, Hades has divine authority and absolute control over the deceased. Hades' nickname "The Hospitable One" is a reference to him always having room in the Underworld for one more soul. ** Power Over the Undead: Hades can reanimate skeletons, call forth endless waves of the dead to fight for him, destroy Skeleton Warriors, and put them to sleep. He can also silence dead souls with a gesture, and physically take hold of ghosts. ** Metamorphysus: Hades can capture and release living souls in a blast of yellow flames, shown when he abducted Sally Jackson. ** Death Curses: Hades is also able to place curses on the living. While he is unable to kill people before the Fates decree its time, he can prevent a person's soul from ever leaving their body, as he did with the Oracle. This will mean that a person's body will eventually turn to dust with age and their soul will be lost forever. ** Death Sense: As the god of the dead, Hades can sense when a person is dying and when their soul is being judged in the Underworld. He can also sense people's life auras. * Osteokinesis: As the god of the dead, Hades can summon and telekinetically to control numerous bones at once. * Cryokinesis (limited): when the god of the dead appears before Hazel in The House of Hades, he generates an aura of intense cold, which causes "frost to creep across the rocks and grass." * Monster Lordship: Hades has absolute control over countless ferocious monsters native to his realm, such as the Hellhounds, Cerberus, and the Furies. * Umbrakinesis: As the god of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over shadows and darkness. ** He can surround enemies into pitch black clouds lightless space. ** He can shoot solid bolts of darkness. ** He can solidify shadows into shields, which are strong enough to deflect Zeus' lightning bolts. ** Using shadows, he is able to travel anywhere he wants at very high speeds (Shadow Travel) ** He can use shadows to cover himself in darkness to become invisible. ** He can absorb and dissipate shadows with his Stygian Iron weapons. * Dark Pyrokinesis: Hades has absolute control over black hellfire, which is considerably more destructive than normal flames, as it turns whatever it touches into liquid. * Induced Terror: With his Helm of Darkness, Hades can radiate death and terror so intense, that it can unhinge people's minds and stop their heartbeats. According to Grover, this is why most rational beings fear the dark. Kronos' entire army tried to flee from him, but they were more scared of Kronos than Hades. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hades' Helm is shown to be powerful enough to scare even Zeus and Poseidon. Also, the Helm allows Hades to become invisible, similar to Annabeth's Yankee cap, though the Helm is described as much more powerful, since it allows him to become a shadow. This means that while wearing it, Hades can pass through walls and melt into shadows, not be touched, seen or heard by anyone, even other Olympian gods. Attributes Hades' main attributes are his scepter, two-pronged staff, his terrifying Helm of Darkness, his vicious pet dog, Cerberus, and now his sword He is mostly seen sitting on his throne in the Underworld, with Cerberus, while wearing his Helm of Darkness. His other main attributes are the golden Keys of Hades. According to Nico in The Sword of Hades, with these keys, Hades can "lock or unlock death" by imprisoning souls in the Underworld, or releasing them. Other attributes of Hades include the Drinking Horn, the Cattle of Hades, the Screech Owl (since its cry is considered a bad omen), the Poplar, the Cypress, and the Narcissus. Hades' most sacred temple and shrine is the Necromanteion (also known as the House of Hades) in Epirus, Greece . Trivia * Hades' name in Roman Mythology is Pluto, though some people confuse him with the god Dis Pater, another Roman god of the Underworld, who had his place taken by Pluto. * Unlike his brothers, and most gods, Hades never caused harm to any mortal without provocation. The only mortal who received his punishment was Pirithous, who attempted to kidnap Hades' wife. Hades' only other relation to mortals was the fact that he placed them in specific parts of the Underworld, depending on how good or evil they were in life. This relatively peaceful nature of his is never portrayed in any popular culture depiction of him, where he is always an evil character.